The faces of love
by yaya-meets-nana
Summary: Some cute, but somehow sad, love things....Clouds POV (Aeris x Cloud)...


_                                         The faces of love_

A/N : 1.  I don't (sad enough) own Final Fantasy VII or the song, First Love,      

  by Hikaru Utada

 2.  (the most improtant part) I want to say thanks to my good and   

 important  friend Rachel (you have to read her fanfictions) for  

 helping me that much by the translation of this fic into english  

 (Yeah, I'm German) and also Erica (strawberry - please read her  

  fics too) and last but not least Hikki for giving me so many  

  wonderful songs.  

This fanfiction is for all the Aeris x Cloud fans around, who were searching for a sweet, cute (but short) fic about them.Hope you'll enyoy it.Please R&R.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we've had  
And I dream that this would all come back to me

  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I long here to be with you once more

  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh don't say no

  
You will always gonna be the one  
In my life  
So true I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love

  
Once in a while you are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that one day you'll come back to me

  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I long here to be with you once more

  
You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no

  
Now and forever  
You were still the one  
In my heart  
So true I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love

  
You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh don't say no

  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true I believe I can never find  
Now and forever 

(Song & Lyrics by Hikaru Utada – First Love (English Version))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is a weird thing. You fall in love before you recognize it.Before you even know that you are able to love someone. Your days, seems so meaningless. You drifted away like the leaf in the wind, not knowing where you will turn.

Love is a cruel thing. When you love a person so much, that you would do everything and more for them, and then suddenly destiny tears you apart without a warning.

 Love is a sweet thing. When you see the person you love in front of you, with those warm eyes that can melt the coldest, and hardest ice. With just one smile, your heart begins to beat so fast, you think it might explode.

I was a fool, a fool to believe that I can live without the bittersweet taste of love.When someone would ask me a year ago, I surely would say, without thinking about it, that I can, and never will miss it.But since you walked into my life, everything changed.It's not that I had changed. I believe that you can't change a person that easy, but you can, and only you.Because of you, I learned to express the feelings in my heart. Before I met you, I just locked my heart away, because I wouldn't be the pathetic person, who is confused by meaningless shit, and mope around when I found heartbreak…But that was the biggest mistake I ever made, because when I met you the wall around my heart began to crumble. I didn't know what to do at the time. The people around me taught me how to love.The emotions they showed me, I didn't know how to handle them.I always was an outsider and to say the truth, after a while I didn't care anymore.However, you trusted me from the very beginning…a perfect stranger….

I can't forget how you looked at me.Surprised, but with that soft eyes and with this one special smile you only showed me, you slowly started to pull down my iron wall, which made my life so difficult and lonely. I pretend to be another person, but you were the only one, who knew that it wasn't the real me. When you were asking me to show you the real me I was so messed up, because I truly didn't know what you meant by this. I was living this lie, so long that I believed in my own fake. My mask, the fake me, the one who wasn't alive, who wasn't really… Real.

Do you know how it feels, when the most precious person fell lifeless in your arms? When her always lovely eyes widen in shock? When her melodic voice is trembling in pain? And you can only stand beside her unbelievingly?When you know that nothing will be the same, and you think that you're the reason why this all happening?

I did and I almost didn't survive from it. My world suddenly broke down in hundreds of pieces. Yet, for her I swore that I wouldn't give up. She lived her life always to make other people happy at first, never caring what might happen to herself. For her, I'll live on. I Hope to show her my true soul and give her something in return.I wanna thank you….

I wanna say thanks that you lighten my day.That you opened my heart and destroyed my iron cage.That you pushed my from behind with smiles.That you believed in me and saw the person I really am and accepted it.You even fell in love with this human.You are my courage, my strength, my sun, all I'll live for.

In the end I just want to say one thing, which was always with me, but never were showed exactly. I love you, my first and only true love, with all my heart.That will never change. It will live on within me and will last beyond eternity.You'll always be my light, which shines upon me forever.We'll surely meet again…Aeris…No matter how far I have to travel. And when we need more than one lifetime… I'll always be with you. Believe in me. I'll be there!

**                                                               ~*~ THE END~*~**


End file.
